During the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, it is often necessary to engage in ancillary operations, such as monitoring the operability of equipment used during the drilling process or evaluating the production capabilities of formations intersected by the wellbore. For example, after a well or well interval has been drilled, zones of interest are often tested to determine various formation properties such as permeability, fluid type, fluid quality, formation pressure, and formation pressure gradient. Formation fluid samples are also taken for analysis of their hydrocarbon content. These tests determine whether commercial exploitation of the intersected formations is viable.
Formation testing tools are used to acquire a sample of fluid from a subterranean formation. This sample of fluid can then be analyzed to determine important information regarding the formation and the formation fluid contained within, such as pressure, permeability, and composition. The acquisition of accurate data from the wellbore is critical to the optimization of hydrocarbon wells. This wellbore data can be used to determine the location and quality of hydrocarbon reserves, whether the reserves can be produced through the wellbore, and for well control during drilling operations.
Formation testing tools may be used in conjunction with wireline logging operations or as a component of a logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while-drilling (MWD) package. In wireline logging operations, the drill string is removed from the wellbore and measurement tools are lowered into the wellbore using a heavy cable (wireline) that includes wires for providing power and control from the surface. In LWD and MWD operations, the measurement tools are integrated into the drill string and are ordinarily powered by batteries and controlled by either on-board or remote control systems.
To understand the mechanics of formation testing, it is important to first understand how hydrocarbons are stored in subterranean formations. Hydrocarbons are not typically located in large underground pools, but are instead found within very small holes, or pores, within certain types of rock. The ability of a formation to allow hydrocarbons to move between the pores, and consequently into a wellbore, is known as permeability. Similarly, the hydrocarbons contained within these formations are usually under pressure and it is important to determine the magnitude of that pressure in order to safely and efficiently produce the well.
During drilling operations, a wellbore is typically filled with a drilling fluid (“mud”), such as water, or a water-based or oil-based mud. The density of the drilling fluid can be increased by adding special solids that are suspended in the mud. Increasing the density of the drilling fluid increases the hydrostatic pressure that helps maintain the integrity of the wellbore and prevents unwanted formation fluids from entering the wellbore. The drilling fluid is continuously circulated during drilling operations. Over time, as some of the liquid portion of the mud flows into the formation, solids in the mud are deposited on the inner wall of the wellbore to form a mudcake.
The mudcake acts as a membrane between the wellbore, which is filled with drilling fluid, and the hydrocarbon formation. The mudcake also limits the migration of drilling fluids from the area of high hydrostatic pressure in the wellbore to the relatively low-pressure formation. Mudcakes typically range from about 0.25 to 0.5 inch thick, and polymeric mudcakes are often about 0.1 inch thick. The thickness of a mudcake is generally dependent on the time the borehole is exposed to drilling fluid. Thus, in MWD and LWD applications, where a section of the borehole may be very recently drilled, the mudcake may be thinner than in wireline applications.
Formation testing tools generally comprise an elongated tubular body divided into several tubular modules serving predetermined functions. A typical tool may have a hydraulic power module that converts electrical into hydraulic power; a telemetry module that provides electrical and data communication between the modules and an uphole control unit; one or more probe modules collecting samples of the formation fluids; a flow control module regulating the flow of formation and other fluids in and out of the tool; and a sample collection module that may contain various size chambers for storage of the collected fluid samples. The various modules of a tool can be arranged differently depending on the specific testing application, and may further include special testing modules, such as NMR measurement equipment. In certain applications the tool may be attached to a drill bit for logging-while-drilling (LWD) or measurement-while drilling (MWD) purposes. Examples of such multifunctional modular formation testing tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,934,374; 5,826,662; 5,741,962; 4,936,139, and 4,860,581, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In formation testing equipment suitable for integration with a drill string during drilling operations, various devices or systems are provided for isolating a formation from the remainder of the wellbore, drawing fluid from the formation, and measuring physical properties of the fluid and the formation. However, MWD formation testing equipment is subject to harsh conditions in the wellbore during the drilling process that can damage and degrade the formation testing equipment before and during the testing process. These harsh conditions include vibration and torque from the drill bit, exposure to drilling mud, drilled cuttings, and formation fluids, hydraulic forces of the circulating drilling mud, and scraping of the formation testing equipment against the sides of the wellbore. Sensitive electronics and sensors must be robust enough to withstand the pressures and temperatures, and especially the extreme vibration and shock conditions of the drilling environment, yet maintain accuracy, repeatability, and reliability.
In one aspect of formation testing, the formation testing apparatus may include a probe assembly for engaging the borehole wall and acquiring formation fluid samples. The probe assembly may include an isolation pad to engage the borehole wall, or any mudcake accumulated thereon. The isolation pad seals against the mudcake and around a hollow probe, which places an internal cavity in fluid communication with the formation. This creates a fluid pathway that allows formation fluid to flow between the formation and the formation tester while isolated from the wellbore fluid.
In order to acquire a useful sample, the probe must stay isolated from the relative high pressure of the wellbore fluid. Therefore, the integrity of the seal that is formed by the isolation pad is critical to the performance of the tool. If the wellbore fluid is allowed to leak into the collected formation fluids, a non-representative sample will be obtained and the test will have to be repeated.
Examples of isolation pads and probes used in wireline formation testers include Halliburton's DT, SFTT, SFT4, and RDT. Isolation pads that are used with wireline formation testers are generally simple rubber pads affixed to the end of the extending sample probe. The rubber is normally affixed to a metallic plate that provides support to the rubber as well as a connection to the probe. These rubber pads are often molded to fit with the specific diameter hole in which they will be operating. These types of isolator pads are commonly molded to have a contacting surface that is cylindrical or spherical.
While conventional rubber pads are reasonably effective in some wireline operations, when a formation tester is used in a MWD or LWD application, they have not performed as desired. Failure of conventional rubber pads has also been a concern in wireline applications that may require the performance of a large number of formation pressure tests during a single run into the wellbore, especially in wells having particularly harsh operating conditions. In a MWD or LWD environment, the formation tester is integrated into the drill string and is thus subjected to the harsh downhole environment for a much longer period than in a wireline testing application. In addition, during drilling, the formation tester may be constantly rotated with the drill string and may contact the side of the wellbore and damage any exposed isolator pads. The pads may also be damaged during drilling by the drill cuttings that are being circulated through the wellbore by the drilling fluid.
The structure and operation of a generic formation tester are best explained by referring to FIG. 1. In a typical formation testing operation, a formation tester 100 is lowered to a desired depth within a wellbore 102. The wellbore 102 is filled with mud 104, and the wall of wellbore 102 is coated with a mudcake 106. Once formation tester 100 is at the desired depth, it is set in place by extending a pair of feet 108 and an isolation pad 110 to engage the mudcake 106. Isolation pad 110 seals against mudcake 106 and around hollow probe 112, which places internal cavity 119 in fluid communication with formation 122. This creates a fluid pathway that allows formation fluid to flow between formation 122 and formation tester 100 while isolated from wellbore fluid 104.
In order to acquire a useful sample, probe 112 must stay isolated from the relative high pressure of wellbore fluid 104. Therefore, the integrity of the seal that is formed by isolation pad 110 is critical to the performance of the tool. If wellbore fluid 104 is allowed to leak into the collected formation fluids, an non-representative sample will be obtained and the test will have to be repeated.